Tellement bêtes
by misaya67
Summary: Victoire Weasley avait toujours trouvé que les garçons étaient bêtes. Et Teddy Lupin ne faisait rien pour lui prouver le contraire ! Quoique...


_Salut !_

_Après tant de temps d'absence, je reviens avec un petit OS sans prétention sur Teddy et Victoire, un pairing que je n'avais encore jamais développé mais que je me suis plu à faire évoluer. _

_Pour ceux qui attendraient des nouvelles de mes fics en cours, que ce soit sur Harry potter ou sur NCIS, je vous dirais simplement que j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis dans ma vie personnelle ces derniers temps, que je n'ai absolument pas eu la motivation ni l'inspiration pour écrire, mais que ça revient tout doucement et que je vous promets de m'y remettre rapidement. Je n'abandonne pas et j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous, malgré l'attente..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Victoire Weasley avait toujours déclaré à qui voulait l'entendre que les garçons étaient peut-être gentils – parfois - mais tellement bêtes. Et ses cousins ne faisaient pas exception. Bien sûr, Victoire les aimait tous beaucoup, malgré leurs caractères bien trempés et des défauts plutôt prononcés : James était autoritaire, Albus peureux, Hugo colérique, Fred soupe au lait, et Louis pleurnichard. Le pire de tous, même s'il n'était pas son cousin à proprement parlé, était Teddy Lupin. Arrogant, fier comme un paon, vantard, mettant en permanence en avant son don de métamorphomage. Il n'avait bien sûr pas toujours été ainsi, mais depuis quelques années, Victoire avait décrété que la palme du crétinisme lui revenait de droit. Il ne se passait pas un week-end, lors des repas au Terrier, où les deux adolescents ne se querellaient pas. Les membres de la famille, bien sûr, s'en amusaient beaucoup, surveillant d'un œil bienveillant ces joutes enfantines, sans réellement s'en alarmer. Les femmes Weasley avaient toujours eu beaucoup de tempérament et Teddy… Teddy tenait beaucoup de sa mère, et sûrement plus encore de son maraudeur de père à son jeune âge !<p>

Et les conclusions de Victoire sur le jeune garçon s'étaient renforcées avec le temps. Temps qui avait passé inexorablement. Teddy venait d'entrer en septième année et Victoire en cinquième. Leurs disputes étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes, chacun avait son cercle d'amis, et Victoire passait outre ses vantardises et sa réputation, préférant l'ignorer que de s'y intéresser.

- Teddy est vraiment trop génial, soupira Janice en omettant de prendre son déjeuner.

Victoire coula un regard en direction du jeune homme et retient un soupir d'exaspération. En plein milieu de la grande salle, debout sur une table, Teddy faisait une fois de plus œuvre de son talent en modifiant à volonté, en fonction des demandes de ses amis, les diverses parties de son visage. Seuls ses cheveux conservaient une teinte bleue dont il refusait de se départir, Merlin seul savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus voulu en changer depuis ses quinze ans et n'avait jamais accepté d'en expliquer la raison à quiconque. Même Harry, pourtant son parrain, n'avait pu le lui faire avouer. Il l'avait bien sermonné, lui expliquant que ce n'était guère approprié à son statut d'élève de Poudlard et de préfet, mais rien n'y avait fait. Teddy lui avait rétorqué que sa mère avait bien les cheveux roses et que ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être auror et que de toute manière, Sirius et James auraient probablement adorés ! Harry avait souri, acquiescé et au final, laissé tomber. La question n'avait plus jamais été abordée et, même si Grand-Mère Molly se désolait à chaque fois de sa couleur de cheveux, toute la famille s'y était finalement habituée.

- Vraiment Jane, comment peux-tu dire que Teddy est génial ? Il est pathétique oui !

- C'est parce que tu le considères comme ton cousin, c'est tout… Mais toutes les filles te diront comme moi. Teddy Lupin est fantastique !

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Pas une des filles de l'école n'auraient pu considérer le jeune homme autrement. Un savant mélange entre Sirius, James et Rémus, lui avait un jour dit son oncle Harry. A la fois charmant, vantard, extraverti, intelligent, hautain, réfléchi,…

- Mouais…, déclara t-elle enfin, absolument pas convaincue malgré tout.

Elle le regarda se livrer à ses pitreries un cours instant, malheureusement trop long car le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et descendit de son perchoir.

- Et toi, Victoire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir ? Demanda t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire charmeur.

- T'abstenir de toutes ces démonstrations serait déjà un excellent début.

- Allez, il y a bien quelque chose qui te plairait, non ? Le visage de quelqu'un de connu ? Un sorti tout droit de tes rêves de jeune fille ? Un assemblage de plusieurs ? Conclut-il avec un sourire coquin.

La-dîte jeune fille rougit une fraction de seconde et son presque cousin ne laissa pas passer ce fait.

- J'en étais sûr ! Allez Victoire, dis-moi tout !

- Rêve Lupin.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'empara de ses affaires sans même finir son repas et sortit dignement de la grande salle, suivie de près par Janice, qui offrit à Teddy un sourire contrit.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée d'être désagréable ? Il voulait juste te faire plaisir.

- Teddy Lupin ? Me faire plaisir ? Non mais tu veux rire Jane ! Se moquer de moi, sûrement, mais me faire plaisir, ça m'étonnerait grandement, dit-elle finalement, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme profond.

- Victoire Weasley ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire n'importe quoi !

- …

- …

- …

- Tu en pinces pour Lupin, je serais prête à le parier, tenta t-elle, sachant que réfuter cette déclaration l'obligerait à parler.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Ce mec me dégoûte. Toujours à se vanter, à faire le paon, à se mettre en avant. Oui, il a un don, c'est vrai. Oui, il sait s'en servir et s'est nettement améliorer depuis quelques années. Mais non, je n'ai aucun sentiment particulier pour lui ! Et puis…. C'est un membre de la famille.

- Sans aucun lien de parenté, je te le rappelle. Et ce que tu juges si rédhibitoire chez lui plait à beaucoup d'autres. Il est rayonnant, jovial, toujours souriant, avenant, sympa avec tout le monde,…

- Ca va, je sais, tu me bassines les oreilles avec ce mec depuis au moins trois ans !

- Faut dire qu'il a du style…Et cette faculté à se transformer en qui tu souhaites !

- Tu parles ! Incapable d'avoir son propre style ! L'année dernière, le chanteur des Magical Stars et l'année d'avant celui des Sweet Temptations…

- Tu dis ça, mais je te rappelle que toi-même tu adulais ces deux chanteurs avant !

- Justement, depuis que Lupin les a copiés, je les apprécie beaucoup moins.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… De toute façon, je suis tranquille cette année. Jamais il ne lui viendra à l'idée de choisir son style parmi des artistes français !

Les deux demoiselles ne purent disserter davantage. Le professeur de Runes Antiques venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours et de les inviter, elles et les autres élèves qui attendaient, à y entrer. Ce que Victoire n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'une paire d'oreilles à rallonge, dissimulée le long du mur, venait de permettre à leur propriétaire d'entendre toute la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie.

...

- Alors, ce premier trimestre ? Demanda Bill Weasley en accueillant Victoire et Dominique à la sortie du Poudlard Express, trois semaines après l'altercation entre Victoire et Teddy.

- Vic s'est encore disputée avec Teddy, déclara Dominique comme si elle annonçait un événement anodin.

- Victoire… Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter….

- Je sais Papa, je sais… Teddy n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir ses parents avec lui, et bla, bla, bla…

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille !

- Désolée… C'est juste qu'il m'insupporte. Je suppose qu'il sera encore là pour le réveillon au Terrier…

- Teddy fait partie de la famille, lui rappela Louis, qui avait accompagné leur père à King Cross.

Cela se passait de commentaires. Effectivement, Teddy Lupin faisait partie de la famille Weasley-Potter, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais vu la manière dont il se comportait depuis quelques semaines, l'acharnement qu'il mettait à paraître le plus ridicule possible, elle doutait de sa capacité à se montrer sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'elle le reverrait pour les fêtes. Chaque année, elle se promettait de résister à l'envie de meurtre qui la submergeait et inévitablement, en cours de soirée, elle explosait et leur traditionnelle joute verbale reprenait. Cette année, elle craignait le pire.

Tout avait commencé la semaine suivant leur accrochage dans la grande salle. Il était arrivé un dimanche matin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, leur maison à tous les deux, affublé d'un grand manteau blanc en fausse fourrure sous lequel il portait une combinaison léopard. Bien sûr, toutes les filles s'étaient extasiées sur les formes généreusement mises en avant dans cette tenue. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un bleu profond, mais ses yeux, légèrement en amande habituellement, semblaient s'être agrandis et il abordait un petit nez en trompette qui ne ressemblait en rien à son traditionnel nez droit. La semaine suivante, il avait débarqué dans la grande salle, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste en cuir, recouvrant un t-shirt rouge, et portait les cheveux longs, des cils visiblement allongés, et des lèvres très pulpeuses. Le pire avait été la dernière semaine, juste avant les vacances. Victoire avait cru devenir dingue en le voyant apparaître. Un pantalon à pince noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste noire également. Des cheveux courts et bouclés, un nez aquilin, des yeux bleus persans et une légère cicatrice barrant son arcade gauche. Certes, en son fort intérieur, elle n'avait pu nier qu'il était honteusement séduisant dans cette tenue. Mais elle savait aussi pertinemment que les plus grands délires métamorphiques de Teddy Lupin lui valaient soudainement l'attention accrue de toutes les greluches de Poudlard. Et qu'elles venaient lui demander d'intercéder en leur faveur, et qu'elles venaient lui demander de le leur présenter. Victoire avait beau se montrer désagréable, leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas la plus à même à remplir ce genre de tache, rien n'y faisait. Teddy était resplendissant et elle devait subir les interrogatoires et demandes de la gente féminine de l'école.

Alors oui, elle se demandait comment elle supporterait de le voir se vanter de tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines, l'entendre raconter à toute la famille extasiée ses péripéties, ses idées loufoques,… Malheureusement pour elle, le 24 décembre arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût, et malgré sa joie de fêter Noël en compagnie de tous ses oncles, tantes et cousins, elle ne cessait de se répéter de rester calme et tolérante. Le Terrier, comme chaque année, était resplendissant. Tout n'était que lumières, décorations fabuleuses et musiques. Odeurs également, qui s'échappaient de la cuisine dès qu'une personne entrait ou sortait de l'antre de Grand-Mère Molly. Elle venait à peine de saluer toute la famille qu'ils entendirent des bruits de voix provenant de l'étage.

- Vic, ma chérie, commença Tante Ginny d'une voix douce, qui contrastait étonnamment avec son regard noir, peux-tu monter signaler à mon cher époux et à son filleul qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux de nous rejoindre immédiatement et sans éclat ou je monterais moi-même leur expliquer ma conception des réjouissances en famille !

La menace était suffisamment sérieuse pour que Victoire s'exécute sur le champ. Elle les trouva sur le palier du premier étage et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

- Vraiment Teddy, je ne te comprends pas parfois. Ton comportement est inadmissible. Ta tenue est inadmissible. J'aimerai vraiment te comprendre parfois, mais je pense que c'est le lot de tout adolescent d'être ainsi… C'est quoi ? Une crise d'adolescence à retardement ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

- Essaye.

- Excusez-moi, mais Tante Ginny semble assez mécontente de vous entendre vous disputer depuis le salon.

- Dis lui qu'on arrive, lui répondit Harry d'un ton toujours sérieux. Puis, il réfléchit un instant, la dévisagea et poursuivit. A moins que toi tu ne réussisses à faire parler cette tête de mule !

Et sur ces mots, il descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Victoire détailla un instant la tenue du jeune homme, secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et suivit finalement son oncle dans les escaliers.

- Je croyais qu'Harry voulait que tu me fasses parler, déclara Teddy d'un ton sarcastique.

- Premièrement, de quoi voudrais-tu me parler ? Deuxièmement, en quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser ? Troisièmement, je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de tes frasques, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

- Ce ne sont pas des frasques… Murmura t-il, ne pensant pas que la jeune fille entendrait.

- C'est quoi alors ? S'emporta t-elle enfin. Comment pouvais-tu imaginer qu'une telle tenue passerait inaperçue ? Non mais franchement ! Des piercings sur tout le visage, des têtes de mort et des serpents sur des vêtements noirs, un maquillage outrancier… A quoi joues-tu Teddy Lupin ? D'habitude, tu es juste pathétique… Là, tu es franchement ridicule et irrespectueux !

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis ridicule et pathétique ?

- Bien sûr ! Que pourrais-je penser d'autre ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant, lui incrédule, elle inquiète. Il semblait soudainement anéanti. Et ce n'était pas une expression qui s'affichait habituellement sur le visage de Teddy. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait rarement vu aussi malheureux. Sauf peut-être à chacun de ses anniversaires à elle, qui coïncidaient également à l'anniversaire de décès de ses parents à lui.

- Teddy, commença t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Je veux dire… Tu pourrais être tellement plus. Je sais bien que toutes les filles adorent ton exubérance mais tu pourrais être…

- Mais pas toi. Il la contempla un instant avant de poursuivre. Toi, je n'attire pas ton attention. Je te fais fuir. Je suis ridicule et pathétique à tes yeux.

- Teddy…

- Laisse tomber Vic. Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison.

Et il la planta ainsi au milieu du couloir, prenant la direction des étages supérieurs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle en le rejoignant alors qu'il était déjà engagé dans les escaliers menant au second palier. Dis-moi Teddy. Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Teddy constata que Victoire était sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Elle le regardait enfin, le voyait, lui qui ne cessait de faire le pitre pour attirer son attention. Il ne voulait pas être un cousin de plus, il le savait depuis près de trois ans déjà que cette simple relation familiale ne lui suffirait pas.

- Pour impressionner une fille qui n'en aura visiblement jamais rien à faire de moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un cousin ridicule et pathétique pour elle. Elle, elle est tellement belle, tellement intelligente. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me démarquer de tous ceux qui lui tournent autours sans arrêt.

Et cette fois, il partit sans qu'elle ne cherche à le rattraper. Dire qu'elle était estomaquée aurait été un faible mot. Les mots qu'il venait de dire, elle les avait parfaitement entendu. Mais ils semblaient avoir énormément de mal à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Teddy venait-il de sous-entendre que… Impossible. Ils étaient cousins… Pas de sang, mais cousins. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses différemment que sous cet angle-là. Elle redescendit les quelques marches qu'elle venait de gravir et s'assit sur le bord du premier palier, le dos collé contre le mur.

Elle devait réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait – et ne pourrait – pas le laisser dans cet état, mais elle devait avant tout savoir comment elle devrait se comporter en sa présence. Qu'est-ce qui lui déplaisait tant chez le jeune homme ? Son comportement extraverti, ouvertement outrancier par moment ? Elle devait bien reconnaître, qu'au tout début, elle en avait sourit. Jusqu'à ce que cela lui attire toute une foule d'admiratrices qui piaillaient et la sollicitaient sans cesse. Et puis, si elle comprenait bien son raisonnement, son comportement n'était dû qu'à la nécessité qu'elle le remarque.

Tant pis pour sa réflexion, elle n'allait pas reculer face au danger, ou ne serait-ce que face à ses incertitudes. C'était une gryffondor après tout ! Elle se releva et couru jusque dans la chambre d'oncle Charly où elle savait qu'elle trouverait des vêtements propres. Il dormait au Terrier à chacun de ses déplacements en Angleterre et il avait spécialement fait le voyage de Roumanie cette année pour les fêtes. Teddy et lui ne faisaient pas vraiment la même taille, mais le jeune homme devrait s'en contenter. Elle gravit ensuite les étages, écoutant le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence du métamorphomage. Elle le découvrit dans la salle de bain, le visage baigné d'eau, tandis qu'il essayait de faire disparaître le maquillage noir qui lui entourait les yeux.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu espérais attirer mon attention avec de tels accoutrements ?

- Je n'ai pas dis « attirer ton attention » mais « impressionner », dit-il sans même la regarder, le visage toujours plongé dans le lavabo.

- Teddy… Gronda t-elle, alors qu'il esquissait un sourire.

- J'ai repris les styles que tu aimais, c'est tout. Mais il semble que ça t'ait plus déplu que plu.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Les chanteurs, les acteurs moldus… Je vous écoutais souvent, Rose, Lily et toi, ou Janice et toi, quand vous discutiez… Et quelques jours après, j'appliquais… Je sais, j'ai compris, c'est ridicule et pathétique !

- Ok, mais… C'est quoi cette mascarade depuis trois semaines ?

- Artistes français.

- …

- Tu as bien dit à Janice que tu appréciais un artiste français non ? Elle acquiesça. J'ai essayé de trouver lequel mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de fonctionner.

Victoire éclata d'un rire clair qui réchauffa légèrement le cœur de Teddy. Il lui fit enfin face, et le rire de la jeune fille retentit de plus belle.

- Par Merlin Teddy ! Dit-elle joyeusement entre deux fous rires. Regarde-toi !

Tout le noir sur son visage avait dégouliné et lui sillonnait désormais les joues. Il jeta un regard dans le miroir et se désola en souriant également.

- Je crois malheureusement que je ne pourrais jamais faire pire que ça !

- Non, effectivement.

Victoire passa devant lui et s'empara d'un produit sur l'étagère de sa grand-mère qu'elle appliqua sur une serviette.

- Prends, ce sera plus facile avec ça.

Il se démaquilla sous le regard mi-sérieux mi-amusé de la jeune fille. Puis, il retira les faux piercings de son visage. Elle lui tendit la chemise blanche et le jean qu'elle avait empruntée à son oncle et détourna le regard, gênée, tandis qu'il se changeait.

- C'est bon Vic, pas obligé de rougir non plus. Fais pas comme si je te plaisais.

- Teddy !

- Je plaisantais, déclara t-il rapidement en levant les deux mains devant lui, en signe de reddition.

Il se passa un moment durant lequel ils ne firent que se fixer sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis…

- Teddy, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi.

- …

- Redeviens toi-même. Tes yeux, ton visage, tout.

Il acquiesça et obtempéra. Peu à peu, ses yeux, son visage, son nez… Tout reprit l'apparence qu'elle avait connue étant enfant et elle s'en réjouit. Seuls ses cheveux demeurèrent du bleu profond qui les caractérisait depuis quelques années.

- Tes cheveux, reprit-elle.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ta couleur préférée, Vic. Et puis, je dois dire que je m'y suis habitué et que ça me va plutôt bien !

- Arrête de te vanter, Lupin ! Le gronda t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

- Plus sérieusement, je crois que je suis comme ma mère à ce niveau-là. Elle avait une couleur de cheveux peu conventionnelle… Un moyen comme un autre de prouver que je suis bien son fils.

- D'accord, répondit finalement Victoire, acceptant de bon cœur ce caprice de sa part.

Puis elle lui tendit la main, main à laquelle il s'accrocha immédiatement. Ils redescendirent tranquillement les escaliers, main dans la main. Une fois arrivés au bas des marches, Teddy la retint pourtant un instant.

- Victoire, je...

- Non Teddy.

Il lâcha sa main, et son visage se ferma instantanément.

- Je sais ce que tu attends de moi… Et je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner… Pour le moment en tout cas… Je…

- Ok… OK, j'attendrais.

Et sur ces simples mots, il embrassa sa joue, qui rougit immédiatement au contact des lèvres du jeune homme. Le phénomène le fit sourire et c'est avec un grand sourire placardé sur son visage qu'il pénétra dans le salon où tous s'étaient réunis. Il s'approcha d'Harry, s'excusa pour son comportement, et lui assura qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Chacun se réjouit de voir qu'il était enfin redevenu lui-même. Seule Victoire restait en retrait, regardant Teddy plus que de raison, se questionnant sans cesse sur ce qu'elle pouvait – pourrait – ressentir pour cet homme en devenir qu'était Teddy Lupin. Peut-être y verrait-elle plus clair un jour. Plus tard. Mais franchement, même s'ils étaient réellement bêtes, les garçons pouvaient être vraiment adorables. Parfois.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce retour à l'écriture vous aura plu. Ca fait un bon moment que je n'écrivais plus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! <em>

_A bientôt !_


End file.
